1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wind actuated chimes, and more particularly, to improvements therein which allow outdoor wind motion to be used for actuating an indoor wind chime so as to simulate a wind chime positioned outdoors and responding to the wind motion. More broadly, the invention concerns a magnetically coupled, trans-barrier, motion transmitting device for transferring a force applied on one side of a barrier to a device located on the other side of the barrier without penetrating or circumventing the barrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wind chimes are a popular novelty found on many porches and patios. The random, atonal sounds produced as breezes stir the chimes create a natural ambiance that is pleasing to many.
Of course, the natural wind forces that produce sounds from a wind chime are not available in an indoor environment unless windows or doors are left open, and weather conditions often preclude such practices. Without wind power, persons desiring to achieve the effect of an outdoor wind chime within an enclosure can only do so using mechanization. In some quarters, however, the notion of a mechanized wind chime is unacceptable. What would be preferable is a wind chime apparatus that operates indoors, yet relies on natural wind forces to produce the sounds of an outdoor wind chime. What is required is way to harness the power of the wind and convey its forces indoors where it can be used to produce the desired effect. Preferably, this objective should be achieved without the use of physical links (mechanical, electrical, pneumatic or gas pressure, hydraulic or fluid pressure, etc.) that require penetration or circumvention of the barrier (such as a window) that separates the indoor environment from the outdoor environment.
What would be further desirable, considering the foregoing problem from a broader perspective, is a trans-barrier motion transmitting system that can be used for coupling a force applied to a sensing or impelled device located on one side of a barrier to a receiving device located on the other side of the barrier, without penetrating or circumventing the barrier. The system should be easy to install and should not require any modification of existing structure. The driving force could be the wind as well as other forces, natural or otherwise, and the receiving device could be a wind chime or any other device that is capable of being driven by the outside force.